


Did you order a hot delivery man?

by Kittygreen18



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to maybe lovers??, Friendship, Haru orders pizza, M/M, Mackerel and pineapple pizza, Makoto delivers pizza, Prompt Fic, Romance, prompt AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygreen18/pseuds/Kittygreen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr, AU where Makoto is a pizza delivery man. Haruka orders pizza. Haruka keeps ordering pizza in order to see hot Makoto again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you order a hot delivery man?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr:
> 
> Character A is a pizza delivery man, and character B orders a pizza. Character B keeps ordering pizza in hopes that they'll see Character A again.  
> From the blog fanficy-prompts
> 
> This is actually my first fanfiction so I would really love it if I got some feedback on my work and maybe some tips if I need any??  
> This work is also on my Tumblr kittygreen18  
> Enjoy~

 

 

 Today, Haruka wasn’t lonely. His friends Nagisa and Rei were over at his house. They decided to stay over at Haruka’s place since “Poor Haru-chan is always lonely on Friday nights”, as Nagisa had said. Nagisa and Rei sat on Haruka’s couch trying to decide what movie to watch.

“Please nothing too gory, Nagisa-kun.”Rei told him.

“Oh, come on, Rei-chan. That movie last time was not so bad-”

“Not so bad?! Nagisa-kun, that gave me nightmares for 3 night straight! I lost my appetite every time I remembered all that gore!” Rei shuddered at the thought.

“Aw Rei-chan, you’re just exaggerating.”

“I am not!” Rei protested.

Haruka watched their little quarrel continue on but was then interrupted by a knock on the door. “Oh, that must be the pizza!” Nagisa claimed. “I’ll get it.” Haruka announced as he headed towards the door. He opened the door and did _not_  expect to see the sight he saw.

“How much will it-” He was cut off mid sentence when he looked up and saw the _god_ standing in front of him. He was tall with a muscular build and olive brown hair with big, emerald green eyes. He was an absolute beauty. Haruka seemed frozen in time, just starring at the beauty in front of him carrying his pizza.

“Um… that would be twenty-five dollars…. sir?” The pizza delivery man grew anxious, thinking he did something wrong since Haruka was being unresponsive.

“Sir? Are you okay?! Was I late?! Is this the right pizza? Its mackerel and pineapple. Is that what you ordered?!” The poor delivery man panicked. He looked like he had just failed his first customer. Haruka simply nodded, not knowing how to respond since he was busy drooling over the guy.

Nagisa suddenly came up behind him, “Hey Haru-chan, need some help?” Nagisa took the pizza from the delivery man. “How much will it be, sir?”, he asked. “Twenty-five dollars.” the kind man responded. Nagisa handed the pizza to Haruka and payed the man. “Keep the change,” he smiled. The delivery man smiled back and said a quick thank you before taking one last glance at Haruka face, then took off. Haruka watched him leave as Nagisa closed the door behind him.

Nagisa must have noticed the look Haru was giving him right now and he said, “I tipped him cause he was hot.” Nagisa winked, took the pizza from Haruka’s hands and walked back to the living room where Rei was waiting. Haruka still did not move from his spot.

' _I have to see him again_ ’, he thought.———————————————————————————————

The next day, Haruka spent the whole day thinking about that delivery man. He didn’t even get to catch his name yesterday. It was almost lunchtime, and Haruka needed to eat something….. OH! He can just call the pizza place again! Surely, the same delivery man would come back. Yeah, he would!

Haruka waited until it turned to the exact time he ordered he his pizza yesterday, just to make sure he would get that delivery guy’s shift. He dialed the number and called. He ordered his mackerel and pineapple pizza and waited. He sat on his couch in silence and stared at the wall blankly waiting for his delivery ma- I mean pizza!.. to arrive.

He flinched suddenly when he heard a knock on the door. Haruka dashed to the door and opened it to find the same tall, green eyed beauty in front of him.

“Hello. I brought your pizza. Now I know this is the right one, since its the same from yesterday,” he chuckled. Haruka was more calm in reaction this time.”Thank you,” he said. Haruka took a quick glance at his name tag. Makoto. His name was Makoto. He had a girly name, just like Haruka.

Haruka payed Makoto, then took the pizza away from his muscular arms. Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, “Well… enjoy your pizza,” he said with little enthusiasm. Haruka nodded, “thanks”, he said, a small smile appearing on his face. Makoto smiled and nodded in response as he left.

After Haruka closed the door behind him, he allowed his smile to spread a little more as he thought of how he got to see him again. Just seeing his face made Haruka’s day.

Haruka’s face grew serious as he said to himself, “I _have_ to see him again.”

———————————————————————————————

When it was getting closer to lunch time, Haruka was getting ready to order his pizza. He was getting pretty tired of eating pizza everyday, but it was all worth it. He dialed the number and ordered.

Today was a rainy day. He wondered if Makoto was going to be able to deliver today. He’s been delivering on foot these past two days. Would he be okay? His thoughts were interrupted by the knock he knew all too well by now. He went over to the door to find Makoto all drenched in rain.

“I’m here, I’m here!,” he cried out of breath.

Haruka looked at him and couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “Did you walk here in the rain?” Haruka found himself asking.

“Yeah, we don’t have delivery cars."

Haruka took the pizza from him and set it on the table behind him. He then grabbed a green umbrella from behind the door and handed it to the delivery man. “Take this.”

The delivery man gasped. He looked surprised that this guy would offer his umbrella to a stranger.

“I-I cant except this-”

“Its fine. I’ve got two more umbrellas.”

Makoto looked at him, then looked back to the umbrella. He gladly accepted it, then gave Haruka a warm, friendly smile, “Thank you. Um… whats your name?” he asked nervously.

“Haruka. Haru is fine.”

“Well, thank you, Haru. I’m Makoto, by the way,” he said while pointing to his name tag.

Haruka paid Makoto for the pizza, which was $20 since he ended up getting a $5 discount for the umbrella.

“So, I’ll return your umbrella-”

“Keep it.”

“Huh? Are you sure?”

Haruka nodded.

Makoto gave him that warm smile again, “Well, thanks again, Haru. Bye,” he waved as he left. Haruka waved back as he watched Makoto walk in the rain with his umbrella. Haruka closed the door behind him…

 _‘I have to see him again_!’ he thought.

———————————————————————————————

The next day, Haruka prepared to call the pizza place again. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number. It rang two times until they finally answered.

“Hello, how may I help you?” Haruka froze. This wasn’t the usual phone receptionist who answered his calls. He recognized that voice anywhere.

“…”

“Hello? Hello??”

Haruka hung up as quickly as he picked up the phone. He could not believe it. He could not believe _Makoto_ answered the phone. Wasn’t Makoto suppose to be the pizza delivery man? Haruka sat on his couch and buried his face in his hands. ‘ _How embarrassing_ …’ he thought. How could he just hang up on him? All because he was a nervous coward. Haruka sulked on his couch for what seemed like a few minutes before his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

‘ _No, it cant be_ …’ he thought.

Oh, but it was. There at the door stood gorgeous Makoto, carrying a pizza box in his hands.

“Makoto…?”

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, ”Hey Haru… um.. I think you called earlier, but I think the call got cut off, so I figured I’d bring your pizza anyway. Its mackerel and pineapple, which you probably wanted.” Makoto had a tiny hint of a blush on his face, but Haruka was full on blushing madly. He was staring at him wide eyed. Did Makoto really do this for him? He could not believe it. How was he going to repay Makoto for his kindness?

“T-Thank you Makoto. I did call, it probably got cut off.” Haruka said quickly. Makoto giggled, “Do you ever get tired of eating pizza everyday? Its not really good for you.”

Haruka shook his head, “The mackerel needs me.” He said with his emotionless expression.

Makoto laughed, “I’m surprised you’ve been eating this these past few days and still manage to stay in shape. By the way, I’ve been wondering, do you swim?”

Haruka nodded, “I only swim freestyle.”

“Ah, I thought so. You look like a swimmer. I also swim and I’m a backstroke swimmer.” he said proudly. 

Haruka had also noticed before how Makoto’s body was built like a swimmer, especially a backstroke swimmer. “You look like a swimmer,” Haruka confirmed. Makoto gave him that signature warm smile. That smile gave Haruka butterflies in his stomach. They stayed in silence for a few seconds until that silence was filled by the sound of hard rain hitting the floor behind Makoto.

“Ah, its raining hard…” It was starting to rain hard. Haruka couldn’t allow Makoto to walk around in this rain,”W-would you like to stay here? Y-you know… until the rain passes?” Haruka stuttered and looked away. Makoto looked just as shocked as Haruka looked. Haruka couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth. He hoped Makoto wouldn’t think he was a creep inviting strangers into his home.

Instead, Makoto responded with, “Is that really okay with you, Haru?" Haruka nodded, “Its fine.” Makoto smiled widely, "Alright then! My shift ends in 5 minutes, so I should be fine to stay here a while.” Haruka gestured into his home, “You should come in. You don’t want to get soaked again, do you?” Makoto laughed, “Absolutely not.”

He entered Haruka’s home and Haruka closed the door behind him. Makoto set the pizza he’s been holding this whole time on the table. He turned to Haruka and said, ”Thanks, Haru. I really appreciate this.” There goes that warm, friendly smile again. Seeing his smile made Haruka smile as well. “Its nothing.”

Haruka and Makoto ended up eating pizza together and talking and getting to know each other. Both Haruka and Makoto knew they had just made a new friend. Both also secretly hoped that later on, their friendship would turn into something more deeper. Haruka also hoped that next time he wanted to see Makoto, he wouldn’t have to do it by ordering pizza. 


End file.
